


【威红】一日之计

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 背景G1，小甜饼，OOC有。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【威红】一日之计

##  红蜘蛛的内置系统缓缓上线，传感系统实实在在地向他的CPU报告着，有什么东西正在压着他的整条左侧手臂。他试着抬了抬手，这东西竟然沉得要命，纹丝不动。他半睁开光镜，调整焦距，偏头看了一眼，瞬间清醒了大半。

真是稀奇，太稀奇了。威震天竟然还在充电状态中，朝他的方向侧躺着，整个身子的重量几乎都压在了他的左侧胳膊和机翼上。红蜘蛛又试着将手臂抽出去，突然威震天一个翻身，这下好了，他的左半边机身也被扑在了底下。

红蜘蛛翻了个白眼，半边身子的能量液都流通不畅，难受极了。他也许该一脚把他从自己身上踹下去，然后跌下床铺的铁桶头会气得跳起来破口大骂，而他则会得意地仰起头雕，再抖抖自己可怜的红白色小翅膀。

银灰色大型机的发声器中冒出一声轻细的咕哝，红蜘蛛转过脸来，盯着充电中放松下来的威震天。他的唇角与眉尖都耷拉下来，原本慑人的猩红光镜紧闭着，面甲虽然算不上柔和，但也不再凌厉。这位不可一世的暴君、破坏大帝、霸天虎领袖，此时此刻在他的副官面前卸下所有防备，就像个毫无抵抗力的石油兔子。

红蜘蛛转动光镜，想象了一下套上铁桶举起融合炮大喊“霸天虎撤退”的石油兔子，噗嗤一声笑出声来。他赶紧闭上嘴，以为威震天会突然睁开光镜瞪着他质问他在笑些什么。而出乎他意料的，威震天居然还在睡着，睡得格外的安稳。他会做梦吗？废话，谁不会做梦？哈，无聊的老铁桶指定连做梦都无聊透顶，全是打赢了汽车人占领了塞伯坦。而他自己会不会也出现在这样的梦里，站在他的身侧，与他一同庆祝胜利？

红蜘蛛忽然意识到，这是他第一次看到威震天这个样子。无论前一天晚上因战事或是情事拖到多晚，威震天永远都会早于他结束充电。每一次当他在破坏大帝的充电床上睁开光镜缓缓上线时，身侧从来都是空无一人。而再看到他时，他一定是在作战室或会议室。红蜘蛛早就习惯于此了。那么今天这又是为什么呢？为什么威震天没有早早起床，从整天想着篡位的空指身边离开，反倒留给他这样一个毫无防备的目标呢？

他一定是在装睡。一定是在测试他的忠诚度。如果他有任何多余的举动，破坏大帝绝对会立马抄起手边的融合炮将他轰飞。又或者是另外一种意义上的忠诚度——他是不是该叫他起床，以免误了例行晨会？但如果威震天真的是在下线充电，也许是在测试某种必须在下线状态使用的神秘科技，他要是坏了他的事，不也是要被一炮轰飞？

红蜘蛛的CPU疯狂运转着，已经顾不上被压得发麻的半边机体。啊，炉渣的老铁桶真是阴险狡诈可恨极了，他到底该怎么做！？

威震天猛地睁开光镜，坐起身来。他侧过头，对上躺在充电床上一动不动的红蜘蛛快要瞪得掉出来的光学镜。尴尬又沉默的两地球秒后，破坏大帝气急败坏地拎起融合炮，快步走出休息室。

拆他流水线的。威震天想。昨夜结束与小飞机粘腻漫长的对接之后，他竟然忘记了开启内置闹钟。

END

——————

*毫无逻辑特别OOC，只想让威红也拥有甜蜜爱情（。


End file.
